Shut Up
by SirKriS
Summary: Sherlock is whining and an exasperated Molly shuts him up in the most surprising way.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this idea popped up in my head at like 3am in the morning [insomnia issues] and I didn't have a chance to write it all down because I fell asleep while doing it [the irony]. Anyway this is the half I got down.**

* * *

Mary spit out her drink at Molly's words.

"You did what?!" she exclaimed. In a moment of panic, Molly had called her as soon as Sherlock and John had left the morgue and agreed to meet up at the cafeteria.

She covered her face."I'm surprised John didn't tell you already."

"Ooh, speak of the devil" Mary looked at her phone to see John calling her. Molly groaned into the table. "It's only been 5 minutes since they left."

"Apparently word travels fast," Mary put her phone on silent and leaned in with enthusiasm. "I would rather hear it from the source anyway. From the beginning please."

Molly sighed helplessly as she began to explain what happened.

* * *

"Sherlock, I was only gone for two days."

"That is no valid reason to leave me with the incompetent twits you call your colleagues. And may I add that I was given no prior notice regarding your absence!"

Molly folded her arms in irritation and glared up at him. "You know I am not entitled to tell you anything about my personal life."

Sherlock scoffed at her words. "As if attending the wedding of a cousin you so obviously hate is worth taking precious time away from assisting me in my work."

Molly rolled her eyes at him. "Of course, because that's what I'm primarily employed to do right?" She threw John a 'What the hell is he on', but John could only return an apologetic look as Sherlock rambled on. Clearly someone was in a bad mood.

"That Josh moron—"

"You mean Jacob," Molly interrupted tersely. Jacob was one of her least incompetent assistants in the lab. Sure, he was clumsy at times, but obviously it wasn't good enough for the consulting detective.

Sherlock threw his hands up in frustration. "Ugh, what does it matter! That imbecile's shoddy work almost jeopardized my case! Can you believe he ruled an intentional autoerotic asphyxiation as a suicide, a suicide! Even John could tell that the man had been in the middle of a staged erotic foreplay, if his bondage costume was any indication."

The wound up man took no heed to the indignant cry that came from John's corner."I thought I was going to asphyxiate the idiot myself!"

Molly really wasn't in the mood to listen to his whining. She had endured a long train ride back to London after suffering at the hands of her Bridezilla of a cousin. Her nerves were a bit wound up and she hadn't even gotten a chance to go back to her flat to take a shower before she had to clock in for her shift.

She rubbed her face from frustration. "Okay, I get your point. I'll give you a memo next time. Now can you please shut up?"

"I would hope you would do much better than provide a passing note." he drawled. Molly just rolled her eyes. "And need I mention that we just recently uncovered the Moriarty video hoax? It was reckless of you to leave unannounced with the risk—"

She tugged down his Belstaff collars and shut him up with a deliberate kiss on his lips. Molly released him as soon as she realized what she had done.

A dumbfounded silence followed after as everyone in the room registered the moment. Molly wasn't sure who looked more stunned; John who looked like his jaw needed to be picked up from the ground, or Sherlock looked absolutely petrified in place. She didn't even want to know what kind of look she had on herself.

"Well," Sherlock cleared his throat. "I think I'll just—" he turned around aimlessly before finding the next word. "—leave." He made a beeline exit out of the morgue. An awestruck John followed, not without gaping at Molly one more time before leaving.

* * *

"It was the fastest method I could think of shutting him up at the time," Molly said over Mary's laughter.

"And the most scandalizing." Mary wiped the tears from her eyes. "Was he really that shocked?"

"I swear he was struck dumb. Stop laughing Mary, how am I going to face him?" she wailed, burying her face under her hands. The thought of seeing him again was enough to make her cringe.

"Wow." Mary had finally recovered from her second fit of laughter. "I didn't think you had it in you. It sounds like he missed you though."Molly still didn't raise her head up.

"So how how was it?"

"Mmm?" She mumbled.

"The kiss Molly! You just kissed Sherlock Holmes!"

"Don't exaggerate. I don't think that even counts as a kiss," she huffed. "It barely lasted 2 seconds."

Mary rolled her eyes at the technicalities. "Boring details. Did you like it though?"

"It was…nice." Molly said with a slight blush, much to Mary's delight. "Okay I liked it, happy?"

Mary just raised her eyebrows knowingly. Molly didn't have much time to revel in the memory as the significance of her actions crashed down all over again.

"Ugh. So embarrassing!" she moaned.

Mary just tutted at her dilemma. "Aw, I'm sure it'll be fine."

* * *

**A/N: I kind of remember how the last half goes. I just need to get around to writing it. I'll definitely post within a few hours….okay, end of the day...at most. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Finally wrote the last half of the story...or at least what I could remember.**

* * *

5 days later.

"He still hasn't dropped by the lab," Molly said dejectedly.

They were having lunch at the cafeteria again. Sherlock hadn't shown up since the shut up kiss (Molly has resigned to calling it that in her head) and

Mary wasn't so confident about his behavior anymore. "Yeah, John says he's holed himself in his flat and refuses to talk to him."

"What if I traumatized him?" That earned a snort from the nurse.

"Please, it's not like he's never been kissed before." Molly nodded as she remembered what Mary had told her about Janine, and what she imagined happened between him and Irene Adler.

Mary noticed her concern. "Don't fuss about it too much. He's bound run out of body parts soon enough." She didn't sound very convincing.

* * *

2 days later.

Molly sighed as she returned back to the morgue. Still no Sherlock. She really didn't like unresolved issues. Okay, she decided. If he doesn't show up by the end of the day, she was going to Baker Street to talk to him.

As if the thought had summoned him, Sherlock burst into the room. Molly groaned internally. She couldn't help thinking that she should be careful what she wished for as she forced a smile and turned to face him.

"Hey Sherlock!" she said, wincing at her forced enthusiasm. She closed her eyes briefly to brace for whatever he had to say but she was only met with silence. Confused, she looked up to see Sherlock staring at her intensely. Molly couldn't read the expression on his face; it kind of looked like he was trying to figure out something. _Is he still mad at me, or using my face as thinking board? _His uncharacteristic silence was more unnerving than his expression though.

"Sherlock are you still mad at me about what I did before?" He didn't respond.

"Okay, because if you are then I'm sorry for—Um, Sherlock?" Sherlock interrupted her line of thought when he took a sudden step towards her, still saying nothing. She blinked up at him. Their proximity was almost making it hard to breathe.

He seemed to have come to a decision for he said "Oh to hell with it" before he cradled her face and pressed their lips together. Sherlock released her for a moment to stare at each other before crashing into each other again.

The events that followed were a blur. Molly didn't know when it happened, but her hand had snaked up into his glorious hair and was already backing him up towards the wall. She wasn't going to question where her boldness came from when she stripped his Belstaff off and pulled him closer, if that was even possible at that point. The only time they separated was to gasp for air.

Her voice of reason finally kicked in, asking her why she was doing this. She gasped as he left a trail of soft kisses down her head. _Wow, it's hard to concentrate when he's doing that_.

"Sherlock why are we doing this—ah" her next words were cut off when Sherlock chose that moment to bite down and suck on the base of her neck.

She hissed at his action and opened her eyes to ask him what the hell it was for when a pair of smoldering eyes boring into her.

"Do shut up let me kiss you."

Feeling vengeful, she responded by tugging his hair, hard, which prompted a feral growl from him and her being slammed against the wall. Sherlock took advantage of her gasp to capture her mouth. She couldn't muffle her moan as he deepened the kiss, making her curl her toes in turn.

She could feel Sherlock tugging her blouse out of her jeans when John chose that moment to walk in.

"Hey, Molly have you seen Sherlock I can't seem to—Oh, my God." The two broke apart in time to see John drop his paper cup of coffee onto the floor.

John didn't know who to stare at in shock. Sherlock, whose hair was a matted mess, with lipstick stains smeared around his mouth or Molly who, aside from her disheveled clothes (and half tugged out blouse) was sporting an impressive hickey on her neck. He settled for neither.

"Right. I'm just gonna—something for the floor—yeah, never mind." He gave up as shut the door behind him.

The intrusion snapped them back to their senses by then and they faced each other at a more civil proximity.

"Well," Sherlock said as he ruffled through his curls. "That was…"

"Hot?" she offered.

"I was going to say stimulating but yes, hot works." He grinned at her.

Molly giggled. She took a second to take in his features. His normally pale complexion was quite flushed, cupid bow lips a swollen pink, and his pupils were blown back so wide she could barely see the blue anymore. "So I take it you're not mad about last week?"

"Quite contrary. I do believe your unorthodox means to shut me up may have been the necessary catalyst in helping me realize my attraction for you." He moved closer to nuzzle her nose. "Thank you by the way."

Molly leaned away as she eyed him suspiciously. "And the week-long lapse?"

He didn't quite look at her as he explained; "I do admit that I may have been a bit slow on the uptake at first. But I did build up momentum once I knew exactly what I wanted to say once I met you."

Molly raised her eyebrow. "Sherlock you just stared at me with a weird look on your face. Or did you mean the 'Do shut up and kiss me' bit?"

He scratched his nose uncomfortably. "Well I might have uh, improvised when I arrived."

"So…you like me." She had to bite back a smile at his confession.

"Well yes," he said slowly. "I should hope you would know that after our 'hot' session, wouldn't you say?" He winked mischievously at her.

Molly grinned widely up at him. This did not turn how she expected. But hell if she had anything to complain about.

Sherlock glanced at the door before turning back to her.

"We have at least 5 more minutes before John has the nerve to come back in. Even then, I don't believe I would want to stop."

She bit her lip as she teased. "Stop what?"

He smirked down at her. "This." he tilted her chin up to claim her lips again.

* * *

John Watson, the good husband he is, made sure the first line of business was to call up call Mrs. Watson. He couldn't bear the news alone.

"Oh my God. Mary!" he hissed into the phone.

"John!" Mary hissed back. "Why are we hissing?"

"I just walked in on Sherlock and Molly snogging the hell out of each other! In the morgue!"

"..."

"Mary?" _Is she not surprised?_ he wondered. "Did you hear me? Sociopath. Pathologist. _Making ou_t. Morgue!"

"Did you take a picture?"

"Did I—" John momentarily pulled the phone away to gawk at it. _Did she really just ask me that?_

"Uh, no. I was a bit preoccupied reacting, and leaving—you know, like a _normal person_ would!"

He could almost _hear_ his wife roll her eyes. "We need to work on your priorities John. Now do be a dear and go back and take a photo for me. This is Kodak stuff!" she squealed.

He spluttered at that. "I will do no such thing!"

Mary sighed. "Fine, I'll do it myself."

"Wh—what?"

"I'm on my way. Make yourself useful and least go make sure they're still at it." She hung up before John could even think to refuse. He briefly considered the consequences should he choose to ignore the request and realized that he was better off creeping on the lovebirds.

* * *

**A/N: That was my first kissy/intimate writing thing. I'm not too happy with it but I won't get better if I don't try. Hopefully my future stories will be better.  
**

**Thank you for reading this!  
**


End file.
